


More Than Just Acting (A Klance Fic)

by cocopuff_wowvoltron



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Director Allura, Gay Keith, I like Be More Chill, M/M, Openly bisexual lance, Shiro is still Lance’s hero, They’re performing Be More Chill, actor/singer Lance, always a slut for klance, assistant director Coran, be more chill references, but it’s not a huge problem if you don’t know the show, crew member Keith, klance, lance and hunk are Best Friends, musical AU, slowburn, this is gonna get really gay just stay with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopuff_wowvoltron/pseuds/cocopuff_wowvoltron
Summary: Lance bumps into a stranger on the first day of rehearsal, and their first meeting is kind of a mess. And as if that wasn’t enough, this stranger is the stage crew director of the show. Let’s just say that life gets kind of confusing for everybody when the lead of a popular musical and the crew director start to fall for each other.





	More Than Just Acting (A Klance Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of ideas, but this one is my favorite so I’m doing this one first. The chapter schedule is gonna suck though because I don’t have this completely planned. All I have is a basic plot planned out and that still has kinks in it. I’ll do my best to publish a chapter at least once a week but if I fail I’m sorry. 
> 
> They are performing Be More Chill, and I will reference it, but you don’t have to know the show. It’s not big deal if you don’t know it because I will explain all the parts and characters. 
> 
> Please give me feedback!!! I wanna know what you guys think about my writing so I know how to improve!!!

There was something Lance loved about being on stage. Maybe it was the attention he got. When he finally got a chance to be as dramatic as he wanted (more or less) and people would pay attention to him. But it probably had more to do with the fact that he could be other people. That he was someone other than Lance McClain; the tall, lanky, queer, Latino boy he’s always been. He started doing the school musical in sixth grade and did it all through high school, landing the lead in both eighth grade and senior year. He begged his mom to let him do theater outside of school as well and he got dozens of parts in those shows too. He kept theater in his life as he graduated high school and went to college. And then he somehow, at 23 and fresh out of music and theater school, landed a job as the lead in the tour of Be More Chill. 

Keith was never really a fan of being on stage. He didn’t like the attention. He didn’t like being watched and judged. Many people throughout his life told him he had a really nice singing voice, but he never did anything with it. Besides, he sucked at acting and dancing was a joke. However, he’d always liked the togetherness and order of theater. He liked watching musicals, no doubt. He wanted to be a part of them. So when his high school was looking for more people to be on stage crew, Keith jumped on the opportunity. And that was how he contributed to theater. His senior year he became the crew director and it was the best experience of his life. And now that he’s 24 and has gone through four years of college and a few jobs, he applied for the position for the official Be More Chill tour and managed to get the spot. And he was getting paid for it. 

Lance was really excited for the first day of rehearsal. He walked in and grabbed his script to get ready for the read through. He saw his friend Hunk, who was part of the crew and he ran over to him. 

“Hey! Hunk! Are you ready for this?” Lance asked enthusiastically. 

“Well, I’m not really doing anything yet, but yeah. Did you see who’s playing Micheal?” Hunk asked Lance. 

“Hell yes I did! Oh my god I can’t believe it! I’m gonna be working side by side with Shiro! That man is an amazing actor!” Lance said practically yelling. 

“Not only that, but you got Jeremy, who is a bigger character than Micheal. Micheal is just Jeremy’s closest friend,” Hunk said hanging some wires up on a hook. 

“Yes, Hunk. I’ve seen the show,” Lance said putting his hands on his hips. He spotted Shiro behind Hunk. “Holy shit, that’s him. I’m gonna go say hi to him,” Lance said walking past Hunk towards Shiro. Shiro was putting his bag down on the stage. “Hello. Takashi Shirogane?” Lance asked feeling somewhat nervous. He hoped his face wasn’t too flushed. 

“Hello,” Shiro said looking over to Lance, a soft smile on his face. “This is probably rude, seeing as you know me, but who are you?” There was no malice or rude tone in Shiro’s voice. He just wanted to know Lance’s name. 

“Lance. Lance McClain,” Lance said. 

“Oh! You’re playing Jeremy Heere! I was wondering who I’d be working with!” Shiro said happily. 

“I’m very excited to be working with you Takashi!” Lance said putting a wide smile on his face. 

“Call me Shiro, Lance,” Shiro said in a friendly tone. Lance nodded. 

“Well, I’ll see you when the read through starts, Shiro!” Lance said as he walked away. He was really, very excited to work with Shiro. 

Keith walked into the theater with a black backpack on. He was late and that wasn’t a good way to start off his first day as the crew director. He ran down one of the aisles between the seats and accidentally smacked someone in the head with his backpack. 

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” Keith apologized. The stranger he’d hit was rubbing his head. 

“Uh, don’t worry about it,” he said smiling softly before walking away. Who was this guy. It didn’t matter. Keith was still late and he needed to get back stage. “Hey! I’m so sorry guys I’m here now!” Keith called. The rest of the crew looked at him and waved and one person walked over to him. 

“Hey, Keith,” Pidge said.

“Hey, Pidge. Ugh I’m an idiot. I ran in cause I was late and smacked a guy in the head. He was cute too. Dammit,” Keith said putting his bag down. 

“Lemme guess. Tall. Tan skin, skinny as all hell blue eyes and brown hair?” Pidge said, knowing exactly who it was. 

“Uh yeah... how’d you know? What’s his name?” Keith asked. 

“Lance. He’s a friend of mine. Kind of a drama queen though. Don’t worry, you probably didn’t even hurt ‘em. If he looked hurt he was just being a twat,” Pidge said shrugging. Keith nodded. He looked around, but he couldn’t see Lance anywhere. 

The director was a woman named Allura. She was a very patient person (bless her) and she was very excited about her job. However, she may not have been as excited as her assistant director, Coran. They were a good pair, no doubt. And they knew what they were doing. Keith watched as they began the read through. He scanned the group for Lance. There. Next to... Shiro? Shit. Lance was the lead. Keith smacked the lead of the show with his backpack. Keith really couldn’t believe himself sometimes. 

Keith spent the whole rehearsal backstage. He started to direct others on what to do to start the set. Even though they weren’t going on tour for months. Pidge had introduced him to Hunk and they spent most of the rehearsal looking at some technical stuff that Keith didn’t understand. Keith kept looking for Lance. He wanted to apologize again. Every time Keith locked his eyes on Lance, Pidge would reach up and smack him on the head. 

“Hey. Stop checking Lance out,” Pidge said one time. Keith felt his cheeks burn. 

“I—I didn’t— I’m not!” He stuttered. Pidge just shook her head. Keith took a deep breath. He did find Lance attractive, but he wasn’t necessarily what Keith wanted in a boyfriend. Or. As far as he knew at this point. 

Lance was excited to do the read through. He was excited to be working with Shiro. He was excited to be touring in one of his favorite musicals. He kept noticing someone whose face was framed with thick, black hair looking from behind the curtain. He shrugged it off. It has to be someone from the crew. But he couldn’t brush off the way his eyes seemed to be looking for something. Someone. And when he noticed that, he noticed how his eyes were a dark blue, verging on purple. Where did that thought come from?

Lance began to get to know the other cast members. They were all really nice. And Shiro. He was very easy to talk to. He had an easy smile on his face constantly. He had a great sense of humor. Shiro turned towards someone else as he cane over. 

“Hey, Keith!” Shiro said grabbing Keith’s hand and pulling into one of those manly bro hugs where they pay each other’s packs and say hi. 

“Hey, Shiro. Been a while, huh?” Keith asked. He didn’t see Lance staying behind Shiro. 

“Yeah, yeah. But you’re coming on this tour,” Shiro said smiling and putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Keith said as he noticed Lance next to Shiro talking to another cast member. “Oh! Um, hey,” Keith said trying to get Lance’s attention. He turned and looked at Keith. 

“Are you talking to me?” Lance asked, coming his brow and head at the same time. 

“Uh, yeah. I, uh, I ran into you earlier. I just wanted to apologize for that,” Keith said. Lance looked at him. The purple eyes he saw earlier. The thick black hair. 

“Oh! That you was you! I already told you not to worry about it, uh,” Lance said looking for a name to call him. 

“Keith. My name is Keith,” Keith said.

“Keith. Okay. Has a nice ring to it. I’m—“

“Lance. I know. Pidge told me about you,” Keith said blushing a little realizing he probably should’ve just let Lance introduce himself. 

“Oh, really?” Lance asked putting a shit-eating grin on his face. “What’d she say about me? Did she say I was an amazing singer and actor?”

“She called you a twat,” Keith finished starting to laugh a little. 

“The brat-“ Lance started. Keith lost it. And when Keith lost it, Shiro lost it. And seeing them laugh, Lance couldn’t hold it. He started laughing, too. “It’s— it’s not funny!” Lance yelled laughing. 

After they’d settled down Lance looked at Keith. He almost looked, perplexed. 

“Is there a problem?” Keith asked looking at Lance’s eyes that appeared to be scanning Keith. 

“Yeah.”

“Oh? What is it?” Keith asked genuinely confused. 

“Your hair,” Lance said calmly. 

“Wha—? What’s wrong with my—“ 

“You have a mullet. That’s what wrong with it,” Lance said pointing to the longer part of the back of Keith’s neck. Keith’s face went into a shocked and somewhat annoyed look. 

“I do not have a mullet!” Keith said in a shrill voice. 

“Mhmm. Okay, mullet,” Lance said with a sly grin on his face as he turned and walk away. 

“It’s not a mullet!” Keith called after him. He didn’t answer. So Lance was pretty cute, but he was also a bit of an ass.


End file.
